


Лучшее

by WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Everybody Wants Some!! (2016)
Genre: M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, questionable methods of getting ur best friend to chill out a little for once, sex and drugs and rock and roll
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018
Summary: Секс, наркотики и рок-н-ролл? Ропер, я в шоке, – выдыхает Макрейнолдс.(Или история про самый великолепный полдень Ропера.)





	Лучшее

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the best you've ever had](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620559) by [therm0dynamics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therm0dynamics/pseuds/therm0dynamics). 



За двадцать один год жизни Кенни Ропер переживал плохие, хорошие и великолепные дни, но такие идеальные, как сегодня, у него случались редко.

Стоит по-киношному прекрасный сентябрьский денёк. Мир переливается яркими зелеными, синими и белыми красками зелени, неба и облаков. Жаркое солнце греет изо всех сил, но в залетающем через окна ветерке ощущается наступление осени. Парни из команды ошиваются снаружи около дома, и приглушенные звуки с улицы убаюкивают Кенни приятным гулом.

В одних шортах он разваливается на кровати в комнате, которую делит с Макрейнолдсом, слушает украденный у Джейка альбом Eagles, смотрит на странное бурое пятно на потолке и ни о чем особенном не думает. Мак куда-то ушел – Кенни за ним не следит, хоть они и лучшие друзья и едва ли не стали сиамскими близнецами. Он понимает, что Мак может вернуться в любое время, и они смогут пойти куда-нибудь и повеселиться.

Приятная усталость после хорошей тренировки заставляет гореть все тело – плечи, руки, ноги. Сегодняшнее дневное занятие было самым лучшим из всех, что они проводили. Сегодня Кенни впервые почувствовал _команду_. Новички отлично спелись вне поля, но бесконечные тусовки и череда девушек не имели значения, если игра ни к черту. К их чести, они старались изо всех сил, и именно сегодня все случилось. Сегодня всё – от разминки до игры – прошло как по нотам.

Может, именно поэтому сегодняшний день кажется особенным, хотя ничего необычного не произошло. Это всего лишь исключительно приятный полдень.

– Эй, Ропер! – кричит Дейл из коридора. – Мы идем поплавать на реку, пойдешь с нами?

Кенни быстро размышляет, стоит ли ему встать и одеться, но тут же понимает, что это будет худшим решением на свете. Кровать такая удобная, его обдувает свежий ветерок, а солнечное тепло создает ощущение, что он в раю. Разрушать такой момент – просто преступление.

– Не, – отвечает он. – Хочу вздремнуть. Мы идем в «Лису» сегодня?

– Конечно, идем. Сегодняшнюю тренировку надо отметить.

Кенни улыбается. Дейл тоже это ощутил.

– Хорошо. Тогда увидимся, – говорит он и слышит, как полкоманды, шутя и подкалывая друг друга, с глухим шумом скатывается по лестнице и выходит наружу. Наступает блаженная тишина.

Кенни с наслаждением потягивается, мычит от удовольствия и устраивается вздремнуть. Он почти засыпает, когда слышит, как со стуком открывается входная дверь и кто-то топает по лестнице. 

– Что, Брамли, забыл нарукавники? – кричит Кенни, позвав наудачу – тот каким-то образом дожил до восемнадцати лет, но так и не научился плавать. Удивительно.

Это не Брамли. Дверь распахивается, и в комнату залетает Мак, с громким стуком закрывая дверь. Он хмурится, увидев развалившегося на кровати Кенни.

– Эй, Мак, – осторожно зовет он, ощущая, как хорошее настроение меркнет. Это похоже на дурное предчувствие. У него бывает нечто похожее за пару секунд до того, как Джей начинает драку в баре или Пламмер просит подержать его пиво, пока он что-то покажет. Отстой.

– Где все? – коротко спрашивает Мак. Кенни садится и опирается о стену, подавив желание зевнуть.

– Купаются. Ушли минут десять назад, но вечером придут в «Лису».

– Они точно знают, что завтра игра?

– Да? Ты разве не слышал, как тренер чуть не три раза повторил свои правила после тренировки?

Нахмурившись, Мак садится на кровать и немигающе глядит в стену. Кенни вздыхает.

Иногда Мак так себя ведет – уходит в себя, сидит угрюмо, задумчиво, что не предвещает ничего хорошего. И так постоянно со второго курса, когда стал капитаном. Кенни сказал бы, что это просто усталость из-за ответственности. Однако он знает, что Мак вырвет ему горло зубами за одно только предположение, что тот может испытывать подобную слабость.

– Ты снова слишком грузишься, я это чувствую, – говорит Кенни, пытаясь отвлечь Мака от самокопания. – С командой все в порядке. Я ощутил это сегодня. И ты тоже, я знаю.

– Я не гружусь, – возражает тот. – Мы оба знаем, что придется попотеть, чтобы дойти до чемпионата.

– Да, но нашей команде лишь месяц. 

_Ты хороший капитан, но не всегда этого достаточно._ Этого Кенни не произносит – он ценит свою жизнь.

– Именно. Вот почему я не хочу, чтобы Брамли завтра начинал на третьей базе, – говорит Мак. Кажется, думает он быстрее Кенни.

– Что? Почему? Он натренировался. Да, он придурок, но у него хорошие рефлексы.

– Да, точно. Он реагирует, не задумываясь. А на третьей базе нужно включать голову. 

– Но у него все получается в игре. Он вывел сегодня Дейла, помнишь?

– Хорошо, а что насчет Неса? Правый полевой? Думаешь, у него хватит сил на это?

– Ты же видел, как он наворачивал круги вокруг Финна, пока тот чуть легкие не выблевал?

– Да, напомни мне поговорить с Финном про это. В другой раз не прокатит. И куда мне ставить Бьютера? Я не верю в него как шорт-стопа.

– Ты не веришь ни в кого, если его не зовут Глен Макрейнолдс, – говорит Кенни. Впервые за этот день он ощущает легкое покалывающее раздражение.

Кто-то сказал бы, что Макрейнолдсу – бесстрашному капитану команды из первой десятки национального чемпионата и почти стопроцентно профессиональному игроку в будущем – стоило хотя бы разок в жизни отдохнуть и осознать, что не все вокруг желают его подставить.

Люди привыкли думать, что Кенни никогда не злится на Мака – они настолько близки, что воспринимаются как один человек. Но на самом деле все иначе, правда. В реальности никто не может выбесить его настолько сильно, как Мак, именно потому, что они едва ли не одно целое.

Но также он знает, что Мак ведет себя так только наедине с ним – больше никто в команде не знает капитана с этой стороны. Мак показывает свою слабость, и Кенни это знает, и Мак знает, что Кенни знает. Но когда-то Мак решил, что только Кенни будет в курсе, что тот всего лишь человек и так же не уверен, как и все остальные. Так что их подобные разговоры каждые три недели действительно можно считать привилегией.

Эта мысль не давала Кенни окончательно разозлиться. Да, он бы с большим удовольствием вернулся ко сну, а потом съел порцию картошки фри в «Лисе». Этот день был слишком хорош для беспокойств. Если бы дело не касалось команды, Кенни предложил бы ему расслабиться как обычно – сходить куда-нибудь, выпить пива или виски, подцепить девчонку – или не одну, – чтобы закончить ночь.

Но завтра у них игра. Он уверен, что никто не пережил бы похмелье, которое обязательно пришло к ним завтра. Если бы только был способ дать кое-кому расслабиться, лениво размышляет Кенни. Что-то вроде гипнотического дерьма, о котором говорил Финн как-то раз, или…

Или. Погоди-ка.

Он почти забыл, но у него на подобный случай есть секретное оружие.

– Слушай, Мак, у меня есть штука, которая поможет тебе расслабиться, – говорит Кенни и скатывается с кровати. Он подходит к ящику с носками, роется там и вытаскивает толстый и плотно завернутый косяк. Кенни трясет им перед Маком как костью перед собакой.

– Что за фигня? Где ты это взял?

– Как сказал Дейл, это моя доля из запасов Уиллоби. Кто-то из парней разделил их после… ну, знаешь, всего того. – Кенни обычно не курит, но сегодня был крутой день, и это кажется хорошо заслуженной наградой. Кроме того, есть повод.

– Да, ладно, – фыркает Мак и бросает злобный взгляд на пятно на потолке, которое, кажется, меняет свой цвет и форму каждый день. Однажды Нес сказал, что увидел в нем изображение Иисуса. Но в тот момент он был пьян, поэтому Кенни не склонен был ему верить.

Из груды барахла на столе Кенни выуживает зажигалку, поджигает и делает затяжку. Он ждет, когда удушливый дым со вкусом жженой резины ударит в горло, но вместо этого по языку прокатываются сладость и корица.

– Вот дерьмо, – удивляется Кенни, выдыхая клуб дыма. Уиллоби – эксперт по травке. Он облизывает губы. Гвоздику он узнает, но есть еще какое-то цветочное послевкусие. Ромашка? Лаванда?

Он пересекает комнату и протягивает косяк сидящему на краю кровати Маку. Тот смотрит недоверчиво.

– Давай, затянись разок, на вкус офигенно.

– А ты заставь, – раздраженно отвечает тот. Он с вызовом смотрит на Кенни, в его ходящих желваках, плечах и сжимающих край матраса пальцах заметно сильное напряжение.

– Ладно, – отвечает тот и делает еще одну глубокую затяжку. Не успев хорошенько обдумать свои действия, он встает между ног Мака, обхватывает его рукой за затылок, наклоняется близко-близко и выдыхает.

От неожиданности Мак делает глубокий вдох. Кенни с ухмылкой отстраняется, счастливый, что сумел убедить несгибаемого капитана Макрейнолдса.

Но затем Мак – уверенно, упрямо, как всегда желая победить, и неважно, насколько дело обыденно, – кладет руку на шею Кенни и притягивает его обратно.

Мак целуется так же, как делает все остальное, – словно хочет что-то доказать.

Поцелуй жесткий, глубокий, грязный; Мак медленно и упорно вылизывает его рот, слизывая вкус цветов и корицы, и, кажется, не собирается отстраняться. Дым застилает Кенни глаза, усы Мака царапают кожу. Ощущения легкие, размытые – его понемногу забирает травка.

Отрываясь, Мак прикусывает ему губу, – это та отметка с непроизнесенным «пошел ты». Типичный Макрейнолдс. И хоть он выглядит немного ошарашенным, словно не ожидал, что это случится, на лице у него довольная ухмылка, а в глазах виднеется темнота, которая появилась явно не из-за дыма. Он едва ли вдохнул. Что-то сворачивается в животе у Кенни при этой мысли.

– Проклятье, Макрейнолдс, – выдыхает Кенни, даже не задумываясь, что он делает. Он просто собирался помочь тому немного расслабиться. Это в его планы не входило.

– Попробуй еще раз, – отвечает Мак и облизывает губы. Кенни не может отвести взгляда от его рта. От его притягательного, насмешливого улыбающегося рта и умелого, очень умелого языка.

– Хочешь покурить как нормальный человек или снова заставишь меня сделать всю работу? – Кенни дает ему возможность выбора на тот случай, если Мак совершил ужасающую ошибку.

– Попробуй еще, Ропер, – снова говорит Мак, в его голосе слышатся голодные и опасные нотки. Хорошо, они могут сделать и это тоже. Кенни неприхотлив, да и у Мака бывали разные приключения. Да, точно.

Он еще раз затягивается и наклоняется, на этот раз соединяясь в поцелуе. Мак делает глубокий вдох, обхватывает Кенни за бедра и тащит его вверх и на себя с невероятной силой.

– Воу, черт, – Кенни издает удивленный вопль и едва не роняет косяк, когда они оба падают на кровать. Лежащий под ним Мак выдыхает дым ему в лицо. – Иди на хуй.

– Помечтай, – отвечает Мак, но без прежней уверенности. Кенни немного зачарованно наблюдает за тем, как Мак расслабляется от травки. Это словно смотреть, как сворачивается ядовитая змея.

Кенни затягивается еще раз. Если он хочет накурить Мака, то словит кайф от травки и сам. Он втягивает дым, смакует его вкус, затем растягивается на Маке и выпускает дым ему в рот. Мак его задерживает, а потом не выдыхая тянется вперед и снова его целует.

Под травкой Кенни всегда теряет ощущение времени, реальность растягивается в искривленную, тянущуюся, густую массу. Может, проходит пять минут, может, пятнадцать, пока они вяло целуются, и Кенни осознает, что у него стоит. Неудивительно – после травки ему всегда хочется трахаться, но он понимает, что у Мака стоит тоже.

Он на пробу трется ногой о его член. Мак тихо стонет ему в рот, отстраняется и бросает на него довольный взгляд.

– Секс, наркотики и рок-н-ролл, – выдыхает Макрейнолдс. – Ропер, я в шоке.

– Тебя предупреждали о таких как я, детка, – с напускной развязностью произносит Кенни; во взгляде Мака что-то меняется, и внезапно он выглядит голодным, по-животному диким. Кенни понимает, что у него тоже перехватывает дыхание.

Мак недовольно цыкает:  
– И это накануне игры.

– По правилам нельзя алкоголь и девчонок. И я их тут не вижу, а ты? Просто хочу тебе помочь немного расслабиться.

– Заткнись и отсоси мне уже.

– О, снова вся работа на мне. Как всегда.

– Я капитан команды. Значит, могу заставлять людей делать ту работу, которую не хочу делать сам. Прости, что у тебя так не получается.

Кенни закатывает глаза. Что за высокомерный мудак.

– Ладно, – соглашается он и садится на его ноги. – Но не думаю, что все будет так просто.

– Давай, Ропер.

Знакомьтесь – Глен Макрейнолдс, может все, включая секс, превратить в соревнование. Офигенно.

Кенни стаскивает его футболку и замирает на секунду, оценивая вид. Даже после травки, раскинувшийся под ним, растрепанный Мак – это все еще одни четкие линии, твердые мышцы, стойкая грация. Это почти несправедливо, но Кенни никогда никому не завидовал. Как можно, если ты лежишь на таком парне.

– Начинай в любое время, – говорит Мак. Вот еще одна причина, почему Кенни никогда не обожествлял своего капитана. Дело все в том, что Мак даже на первый взгляд – невероятный придурок.

Кенни отвечает ему укусом между шеей и плечом, с силой трется бедрами. У Мака перехватывает дыхание, он вскидывается и ищет его взгляд.

Кенни усмехается:  
– Хочешь, чтобы я сделал всю работу, – не двигайся. Спорим, ты не выдержишь.

Ответ предсказуем, словно реакция собаки Павлова. На слове «спорим» взгляд Мака вспыхивает, и другого ответа Кенни и не ждет. Он улыбается. Наклонившись, вылизывает, прикусывает и целует его кожу. Не слишком сильно – синяки и засосы по телу сложно будет объяснить парням в раздевалке, – но достаточно, чтобы боль граничила с удовольствием.

С шеи он переходит на ключицы, потом на грудь. Кенни на самом пике кайфа, и почему-то даже прикосновения кожи к коже ощущаются ярче и удивительнее. Солнце заливает все тенями теплого красного и золотого, по спине снова проходится прохладный и успокаивающий ветерок, Eagles напевают про Калифорнию, и совершенное удовлетворение возвращается с удвоенной силой.

Лет десять тому назад Кенни думал, что наверняка запомнит важнейшие вещи, что случились с ним: первая вечеринка в колледже, которая закончилась для него падением из окна третьего этажа, первая тренировка на первом курсе и последовавшая за ним «практика отбивания», победа в национальном чемпионате дважды или трижды (возможно, будет), не остаться на второй год (возможно, будет), первый драфт в большие лиги (возможно, будет).

День подобный этому, полный секса, наркотиков и рок-н-ролла, растворится в прошлом как обычный приятный день. Такие моменты бывают лишь на один раз, решает он. И он этим моментом насладится.

– Земля вызывает Ропера, – ворчит Мак снизу.

– Что? Да, да, – говорит Кенни и стряхивает задумчивость. Вот поэтому он обычно не курит. Сидеть где-то с полной отключкой мозгов – это не для него. Пусть Финн этим занимается.

Он снова обращает все свое внимание на явно нетерпеливого Мака, с наслаждением трется о его ногу. Медленно опускается вниз по телу к напряженным мышцам живота – ладно, к черту зависть, но Кенни отлично осознает, как хорошо Мак выглядит, – а потом облизывает и целует вдоль линии шорт. Он на секунду останавливается, стягивает их с Мака вместе с бельем и улыбается, услышав недовольное:

– Сделаешь что-нибудь или так и будешь дразнить?

– Когда я просил не двигаться, ты понял, что я говорил и про твой рот тоже?

– Иди на хуй.

– Пытаюсь. Замолчи и не мешай мне.

Он наклоняется обратно и прикусывает мягкую кожу в паху. Мак беспокойно дергается и выдавливает проклятие. У него крепко стоит, и Кенни соврал бы, если бы не сказал, как он доволен собой.

– Ропер, – рычит Мак еще жестче обычного. – Думал, ты помогаешь мне расслабиться.

– А кто говорит, что это не так? – усмехается Кенни. – Хочешь признать поражение? Мы можем остановиться. Еще не слишком поздно.

Мак рычит. Ладно. Кенни без предупреждения берет его член в рот.

– Блядь, черт, вот черт, – шипит Мак, его подбрасывает, но потом он снова замирает. Кенни на пробу несколько раз опускает голову, вызывая у Мака новый поток нецензурной брани, потом отстраняется, когда ругань становится отчаянной.

– Что ты говорил, кто завтра начнет на первой базе? – спрашивает Кенни.

– Господи боже, Ропер! – Мак едва не кричит. Кенни пожимает плечами, посчитав это за отрицательный ответ, возвращается и снова слышит проклятия. – Кенни, Кенни, я сейчас…

– Погоди, нет, ты же переживал за третью базу, – замечает Кенни, снова отстраняясь; его душит смех, он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться. Он продолжает медленно тереться о его ногу, убеждаясь, что Маку сейчас не до шуток.

– Богом клянусь, Ропер… Ох, черт!

Кенни заставляет его произнести эти слова, на этот раз двигая рукой так, как понравилось бы ему самому. И судя по реакции, Мак тоже оценил.

– К черту, блядь, блядь…

– Прости, что? Кенни Ропер лучше тебя во всем, ты это сказал? – спрашивает Кенни, выпрямляясь. Он понимает, как сам возбуждается все сильнее, но сейчас это почти неуместно. Мак распластан перед ним – всклокоченные волосы, залитые черным радужки, отрешенный взгляд, румянец по коже, он так крепко сжимает простыни, что на руках побелели костяшки и вздулись вены. Кенни чувствует, как того трясет, как старается держать себя в руках. Каждая мышца в напряжении, Мак настолько взвинчен, что любое мимолетное движение доведет его до разрядки.

Кенни не в первый раз и даже не в стотысячный думает, что тот ненавидит проигрывать. Наверное, жестко, когда в твоей голове живет кто-то еще, кто не доверяет всем окружающим и постоянно превозносит себя над ними, даже не будучи самым лучшим в настолько обыденных вещах, как мытье посуды или болтовня за пивом.

– Хочешь услышать, как я умоляю, придурок? – задыхается Мак сорванным голосом, его слова с трудом разбираются. – Да? Этого ты хочешь?

– Не совсем, – признается Кенни, успокаивающе погладив покрасневшую и влажную от пота кожу на его боку. Вряд ли от этого Маку станет лучше. Тот слишком гордый, чтобы умолять кого-то, для него это будет сродни унижению. – Просто продержись, ладно? Оно того стоит, Макрейнолдс, обещаю.

Он быстро стягивает собственные шорты и белье и накрывает его собой. Кенни целует его глубоко, ощущает остаток травки и корицы на языке, двигает бедрами раз, другой…

– Ох черт, Кенни, блядь, – выдает Мак, запрокидывает голову и издает протяжный низкий стон. Он беззвучно дрожит какое-то время, пока Кенни внезапно не ощущает, как головка размазывает влагу по его животу. Он позаботился о Маке и теперь тянется помочь себе рукой. Оргазм проходит по телу словно волна наслаждения и удовлетворения, от головы до ног, и он падает на Мака.

– Блядь, где ты этому научился? – вяло спрашивает тот. Кенни улыбается. В этом совсем нет ничего интересного. Мак кажется расслабленным и спокойным – таким же Кенни чувствует себя. Миссия пройдена успешно.

– Помнишь ту блондинку из «Дельта гаммы» на вечеринке в прошлом году? Такая низенькая, в туфлях на платформе, у нее еще подруга была…

– Хотела стать кантри-певицей. Да, помню, я ушел с ней.

– А я ушел с той блондинкой, и она, эм… – Кенни немного краснеет от воспоминаний.

– О боже. Что, она заставила тебя умолять? Серьезно?

– Слушай, тупица, – начинает Кенни. Нужно ввести правило, запрещающее смеяться над людьми, на которых подсыхает твоя сперма. Это же просто обычная вежливость.

– Господи боже, – фыркает Мак. – Ты это делал, да?

– Эй, не всем нам быть в постели как Глен Макрейнолдс, – огрызается Кенни, пока Мак не продолжил обзываться, и добавляет: – Не все же настолько милые и снисходительные, как я, когда приходится давать людям то, чего они хотят.

– Ты не ошибаешься, – внезапно отвечает Мак. Кенни резко переводит на него взгляд – на лице у того привычная дерзкая ухмылка, но есть в его выражении еще что-то мягкое, доброе. Оно сразу исчезает, но Кенни не нужно подтверждений их взаимности. Это просто очевидный факт.

– Итак, – продолжает Мак, – ты это делал?

– Не знаю, Макрейнолдс, хочешь выяснить? – Кенни просто хочет сменить тему.

Оказалось, Мак был более чем готов это выяснить.

Спорить не пришлось.


End file.
